


A Dose of the Squid

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Bedtime, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: Sometimes Gordon sleeps beside Alan.For Fluffember Prompt 1 - Bedtime
Series: Shortest Thoughts: Episodes and Intermission [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979464
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	A Dose of the Squid

**Author's Note:**

> For Fluffember Prompt 1: Bedtime
> 
> First of all, I just want to say...  
> I'm sorry for this! Really, I'm sorry! It seemed like I was still recovering from whump.
> 
> I thought this was gonna be all fluff at first, but Alan just wants to give a hug in return.
> 
> I promise in the next entries, it will be fluffy.

I woke up and realized that Gordon's sleeping beside me.

He does that, you know. Sometimes when I failed a mission, or there's something seriously wrong about me, or about the both of us, and he wanted to apologize.

He does that most of the time when he sees me sleeping on my bed. My brothers were concerned about my habit. They know that I always sleep on the floor. When I sleep on the bed, it means that there's something up with me. I need comfort after what I've been through the day. Don't mind the mess.

The first time Gordon came into my room to sleep with me felt awkward for me at first...

"Agh, get off, Gordon..."

"I'm not here to annoy you, Al. Promise. Just sleep."

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled the blanket to warm us up. He didn't bother me at all. I didn't swat him away, and I fell asleep few minutes later.

You know, I think I needed that.

And then later on, he would do that again to reassure me.

After having a good night with my brother, I wished that I could do the same.

So I did. One time, he and Scott got themselves into an argument. Scott wanted to apologize but Gordon wouldn't want to hear it. He locked his bedroom door for him not to enter. When we were about to head for bed, I waited for an hour in my room. Then I went to Gordon's and surprisingly, it was unlocked. He was still on his bed without much movement. Just him breathing. I slowly approached and lied down beside him. I wrapped my arm around him for comfort.

"Go away, Alan," he croaked.

"No, Gords, you need it."

A minute later, he started crying, then I hugged him tight.

My sunshine brother never cries, but when he does, it hurts me too.

He and Scott had a pretty long conversation on the next day. He's actually the one who would hardly accept an apology if the action has hurt him so bad. If you're curious, I'd rather not talk about it.

Gordon may be my annoying big brother, but deep inside, he can be serious and sweet... wait, sweet?

Well, that's what brothers are for...


End file.
